Love Isn't Just For Humans
by Buttergriffin332
Summary: When Castiel uses a special angel power and his vessel is stolen, Dean and Sam must help him get it back. But Castiel and Dean also have to accept the new feeling they gain for each other.
1. Prolong

**Prolong**  
Dean kicked open the glass doors with a pant, running inside, holding Castiel in his arms. The blood on his stomach just kept coming, it wouldn't stop! Dean looked into Castiel's eyes, the were fuzzy and almost completely closed.

"Come one Cass, stay with me here bud." He begged. A whimper from him was a reply. A lady veterinarian ran up to them, a worried expression on her face.

"What happened?" She asked, looking at the wond on Castiel's stomach that was still oozing out blood.

"I was attacked, he tried to protect me." The Winchester quickly explained.

 _'Dean.'_ Castiel spoke to him through his mind. He sounded hurt, scared, and in pain. His voice sound strained. His black wings were pressed to his back, tightly against his grey fur, whining.

"We're going to have to get him to an E.R." The woman said, taking Castiel from Dean. "Stay here for further questions." She added. The lady wore her brown hair in a ponytail and had teal eyes. She wore the normal vet clothing, along with a name tag Dean didn't care to pay any attention to, only worrying about his angel.

"Cass!" Dean called out to him before he was gone, away from his sight.


	2. Chapter 1

_**I bet the prolong has all you SOOO confused right now! Well I hope it gets you interested in the story. And like I said, if you would like to, make me a cover picture for this. Okay, now that that's been said, let's get on with the chapter :)**_

Dean and Sam Winchester sat in the bunker, reading over their lore books, trying to find out something about the demon and angel tablets. They were missing and needed to be found, even if they couldn't read them, now that Kevin's gone, they still needed to protect them.

Even though the tablets were missing, things were looking up. Metatron was in prison, heaven was back in order, and the some angels have been restored. Heaven's power is slowly making its way to the angels, returning their powers and grace.

They haven't heard from Castiel for a while, still running for the angels that have yet to be restored. He had helped fix heaven, but some angels still blamed him for what happen and are still after his head. The Winchesters have been worried about him for a while, and began to wonder if he was dead.

The silence between Sam and Dean broke when Dean's cell phone began to ring. The eldest Winchester placed his book on the table and picked up his phone that rested on the table and checked the contacts. His eyebrows furrowed when he read the name.

"Who is it?" Sam asked when he saw Dean's expression change.

"It's Cass." He said and flipped the top up. "Cass?" He answered.

''Hello, Dean.'' Castiel answered.

"That's it? We haven't heard from you and weeks and you just answer with 'hello'?" Dean asked, clearly ticked.

''I can tell you're upset.'' Trench coat wearing man said.

"Yeah, Cass. Sam and I have been worried about you, man." Dean said his eyes slightly wide.

''Where are you?'' The caller asked.

"At the bunker." Dean responded. Then the line went dead and the annoying hum played. Dean pulled the phone away and looked at it confused.

"He hang up?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean said tossing his phone onto the table with a sigh.

"We no longer need to speak over a phone." A new voice said. The Winchesters jumped and saw Cass standing beside the both of them with a smile.

"Cass?" Sam said, not believing what he was looking at.

"Y-yes." Cass said, confused why Sam was confused.

"How did you get here?" Dean asked and stood up.

"I flew." Cass said with a smile. "Heaven has managed to find its way to me." Castiel explained. Sam and Dean looked towards each other holding the same amazed expression then turned back to the re-made angel.

"That's great Cass. Got your wings and mojo back." The green eyed human said placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

"Yes. The feeling of having my grace restored... it's unexplainable." Castiel said looking down while he spoke. He looked back up to Dean with a smile.

"It's awesome to have you back Cass." Sam said.

"It's good to be back." Castiel said with a nod. Dean removed his hand with a sigh and sat back down in his chair.

"You managed to get better back in time. We can't find anything on the tablets." Dean said slamming the book he was looking in shut.

"Oh, I know where the tablets are." Castiel said. Dean and Sam's heads snapped towards him.

"You knew were the tablets were and you're just now telling us?" Sam questions.

"No, I just found out. Once my grace was restored, I was able to pinpoint where the angel tablet is. And I'm quite positive Crowley has the demon tablet." Castiel corrected.

"Are you serious? Well come one, lets go." Sam said standing up, followed by Dean.

"There's one flaw." Castiel said raising both his hands as if a way to say 'stop and sit back down.'

"What, what do you mean?" Dean asked. The angel sighed.

"I went there before I called, the tablet is guarded by demons. It seems Crowley has found the tablet as well and is trying to get to it." The blue eyed angel explained.

"Awesome, I've been craving to kill some demons." Dean said stretching.

"Dean even with the three of us, the odds of getting the tablet are 1000 to 1." Castiel said, trying to convince Dean what he was getting into.

"When has that ever stopped us, Cass?" Dean asked with a 'really' tone and walked past the angel to grab his stuff, Sam following. Castiel sighed.

"You two I will never learn to understand." Cass mumbled to himself.

After about 10 to 15 minutes the Winchesters were ready and equipped with their demon killing blade, demon killing angel, salt, holy water, and attitude. Castiel looked to the two boys.

"Ready?" Castiel asked.

"Let's get going." Sam said. Cass brought his hands up to the boy's foreheads.

"Bend your knees." Dean quickly said before the three disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2

_**I apologize for the long wait, I was busy, and honestly, I don't know why I'm not up to date in chapters. Again, sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_ _  
_  
"No problem Cass." Dean said with a small smile.

"Dean, did you happen to know where he's going to sleep?" Sam asked him.

 _'I'm an angel Sam, I don't need sleep.'_

"Yeah but, didn't you say that if your vessel is damaged or something you can't go back into it until it's fixed. Wouldn't you burn out your grace if you don't rest?"

"That actually makes sense." Dean agreed.

 _'I, suppose that's possible.'_ Castiel thought.

"Alright. Well you watch over Dean anyways so you can sleep in his room."

"Wait what!"

"It's not like he isn't doing anything different from what he usually does." Sam said.

"Yeah, but it's still weird!"

 _'Dean if it'll make uncomfortable, I'll sleep out here.'_ Cass said, not wanting to be the cause of an argument.

"No Cass it's fine, just-." Dean sighed. "Forget it." He said and left to get a beer. Castiel turned his head to watch him.

"Well..." Sam said and picked up the tablet. "I'm going to use the decoder Charlie made and try to see if it'll work with this." Sam said and left for the library. Dean waved him off as he rooted thought the fridge for a beer. Castiel walked over to him to peer into the fridge.

 _'Dean, I fear you're out.'_ Castiel said to him. There was only smoothies and a pie in the fridge, no beer.

"Really Castiel. I hadn't noticed." Dean said and pulled away to close the door. "Off to the store it is then." He said and picked up the keys. "You want to come?" He asked.

 _'I have no problem with this.'_ The wolf said and followed Dean outside.

The two walked out to the Impala, or 'Baby' as Dean calls her. Castiel walked beside the Winchester as he swung the keys in between his fingers. Cass walked to the other side of the car and waited for Dean to open the back seat, but Dean didn't open the back seat, he opened the front.

Castiel tilted his head. Dean wouldn't let him in the front seat anymore. At least that's what he remembered.

"Get in before I change my mind." Dean said. Cass stood up and hopped in the front seat and sat down. Dean closed the door and walked to the driver side, slipping inside as well and started the car. The engine roared to life and the loud purring began.

Dean turned to look at Cass. "We're stopping at a pet store." Dean said and put the car into drive and hit the gas pedal, making the vehicle move.

 _'Why?'_ The winged wolf asked.

"You're right. If you walked into a store everyone would freak out when they saw a wolf with wings." Dean responded and drove onto the road.

 _'What!?'_ Castiel said and snapped his head to face the driver. ' _You can see my wings_!'

"Yeah Cass, chill. I thought we could in that form." Dean said kinda freaked out and confused.

 _'No, Dean! In fact that's a form that even a spell can't manifest them!"_ Castiel said no really happy.

"Okay, Cass okay. Look, we'll talk about this later alright man. I don't want to wreck Baby here alright. Well talk about this at the bunker." Dean said, looking to Cass fr a few seconds before turning back to the road. The wolf looked down, folding his wings to his back.

 _'Alright Dean.'_ He said and sighed. He looked back up to watch the road, not saying anything else.

They drove in silence for about 30 minutes until Castiel broke it with a question.

 _'Dean, why exactly do we need to go to a pet store?'_

"Well, you're technically a dog. And if Sam and I take you out into public with us, you're going to need a collar or else the police or some rando dog catcher will put you in the pound because you don't have a collar and a leash." Dean explained. Castiel pondered on that for a while.

 _'I'm not your pet Dean.'_ Castiel said.

"I know that man. I'm just doing this so I don't lose you." Dean said, not even noticing he used the wrong noun. Cass didn't seem to notice either.

 _'I understand.'_ Castiel said.

They made it into the nearest store. Castiel had to wait in the car since no pets allowed. Luckily Dean knew exactly what he wanted so he was in and out of the store in a heartbeat. Dean got into the car and set the beer in the back seat.

"The nearest pet store should be a few hours from here." Dean said starting the car. The wolf nodded. Castiel sniffed the air and turned to face the beer.  
 _  
'You bought more pie.'_ Castiel stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dean said, trying to lie.

 _'Dean, wolves have an amazing sense of smell. You bought pie.'_ The angel argued.

"Okay, yes I did." The human responded and looked behind him, backing out of the parking spot then turning to get back into the road. "I'm almost out, sue me." Castiel shook his head and looked out the window.

After a couple hours they drove their way to a city. They haven't talked since Cass smelt the pie, they had nothing really to talk about. Of course Castiel wanted to question Dean more about being able to see his wings, but they both agreed to talk about that later ot the bunker.

Dean parked the car at the pet store and got out, walking to the passenger side and let Castiel out. He jumped out the seat and onto the cement, next to Dean. The door closed and they headed towards the doors. Cass kept close to Dean, never been in these kind of stores, and not wanting to get lost.

Dean pushed open the door and Castiel walked in, waiting for the Winchester to enter as well. Once he did the two headed for the dog section of the store and started looking for collars and tags.

"Alright Cass, I'm going to guess you want blue." Dean said. The wolf tilted its head.

 _'Why would you assume that Dean?'_ He asked.

"Well, pretty much every tie you've worn had blue on it." He stated.

 _'It does not matter.'_

"Some help you are." The eldest Winchester mumbled. He searched over the colors and sizes of the collars. "Hmm. I don't see any larges. Come one." Dean said and headed for the front desk. Castiel looked at Dean and ran after him, stopping to walk beside him.

The wolf and human walked up to the front desk, where a green eyed, blonde haired lady, wearing a red vest and a name tag saying 'Teresa'. She looked up at Dean and smiled. "Hello, how may I help you today?" She asked. Her voice was happy and she wore a smile.

"Yeah, you see, I came to notice that you don't have the right size in collars for my dog." Dean responded and motioned his head to the wolf next to him. Teresa looked over her desk and gasped seeing Cass.

"Sir, you know that, that's a grey wolf?" She asked.

"Yeah. I tamed him." Dean sort of told the truth. He had pretty much helped make Cass who he is. Teresa chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry sir, but the larges are sold out. People have been come in with large animals all week. We'll have few ones in a few days." Teresa explained. Dean nodded.

"Well, I'll at least get tags. I have an idea." Dean said and picked up a medium sized tag in the shape of a bone and walked over to the machine the engraved the metal.

 **Castiel Winchester**

Dean put in the middle of the tag. He waited for it to do its thing before going back up to Teresa and paying for it.

"C'mon Cass." Dean said and started for the door and Castiel quickly followed.

They sat in the impala. Dean twiddled with the tag in his fingers. He placed it in his pocket and started the car.  
 _  
'Where are we going?'_ Cass asked, turning to face him from the passenger seat.

"I said I had an idea. I'm going to use it." Dean said and pulled out of the pet store. They drove from a couple minutes, and Dean pulled into a clothes store. "I'll be right back." Dean said and hopped out the car and jogged inside.

The eldest Winchester came back out of the store, a blue neck tie in his hand. The angel tilted his head when he saw it, really confused. Dean got back into the car and opened up the tie. He slipped it onto Castiel's neck and tightened it to a good size. He took the tag out of his pocket and clipped it onto the tie.

"There. That looks good." Dean said and rubbed a finger down the makeshift collar. Castiel looked down at it.

 _'Dean, are you sure this will work?'_

"All it needs to do is be around your neck and have tags." Dean explained and started the car again. "Lets get home before my pie goes bad." Dean said and smiled at Castiel.


End file.
